Quest:The Aldvarian Tomb
General Information This adventure became available on February 8, 2012. There is an associated Forum thread for this quest. After purchasing one or both enchantments from Zorliarn your Adventure Finder will list it as "Something's bothering Zorliarn", changing from Zorliarn the Sage - Blade Square in Trithik 1 event/scenario to Something's bothering Zorliarn (Blade Square) 1 event/scenario Tips Since the nature of the "Augmentation" is not clear, you may want to wait until you have both enchantments before doing this quest. There is no guarantee that if you get only one, then run this quest, the augmentation will apply to the second enchantment when it is purchased. Prerequisites One or both of Zorliarn's enchantments Walkthrough Once you purchase one of Zorliarn's enchantments you sense something is wrong and get the following option which opens up the adventure, "Ask Zorliarn if something is wrong...". Selecting the above opens the adventure in which Zorliarn asks you to retrieve an Aldvarian staff for Togg Mayvek of the Grey Circle for 1,000 gold. If you refuse the adventure, you can come back again to accept it. Once you accept, Zorliarn gives you a map with the staff's location marked. You must then travel to Bentlimb Wood. The location "The Aldvarian Tomb" will be listed under Previously Discovered locations. It's a dungeon. Map and Text Directions There are six engraved symbols throughout the main corridors on the floor depicting; a horse, a key, a fish, a sword, a bird and a hand, all surrounded by a blue aura. You have the option to step on the engraved symbols, but nothings happens if you do - leave them for now. There is an alcove/chamber containing a statue holding a staff - you can't get it yet, leave it for now. There are three alcoves containing sarcophagi that you can attempt to open or head back away from. If you open them you encounter Risen Aldvarian Heroes who are undead types. Defeat them for combat xp and the bottom of the sarcophagi will glow red. ;Possible Aldvarian Heroes * * * Once all three sarcophagi are open and the foes defeated you can then step on the symbols turning the glow from blue to red. You can change a symbol's color between blue and red as many times as you want. Once all symbols glow red, you can retrieve the staff from the statue for 64 General XP and While leaving the tomb you will encounter random in the last "leg" of the dungeon near the exit. Note that fleeing from one of the guardians merely allows you to heal, nothing more - you remain on the same map spot and are immediately engaged by another one. Upon leaving the tomb collapses. The Aldvarian Tomb location remains under "Previously Discovered locations" but is inaccessible having collapsed. ;Return Upon returning to Zorliarn you have the option to present the staff to him for the promised 1,000 gold pieces. He also pulls out a tattered book and you have the option to: *Open the book: The story indicates that something happened, but you aren't told what it is. However, you get +1 SP (watch your Stats pane) and an augmentation to Zorliarn's Enchantments. *Decide against opening it... results in Zorliarn putting the book back. No text indicating an "augmentation(s)" nor SP bonus, only the 512 general xp end reward for completion. ;Completion reward * 512 general xp. ;NOTES: According to the GM, "The quest reward (from the book at the end) provides a couple of bonuses, one of which is an augmentation of one or both of Zorliarn's enchantments." See this post in the forum for more Currently (15/11/12) the augmentations and their effects are unknown. Also it needs to be noted that there is no text or other indication regarding the bonus +1 to SP as it's only noticed by watching the stats pane. Rewards *1,000 gold *64 general xp for retrieving the staff *+1 permanent SP *Enhancement "augmentation" (see walkthrough notes) *512 general xp for completion Category:Ways to alter your base stats Category:AG-only Category:Quests for Gold Category:Item enhancing quests